


Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining

by chrissy2254



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2254/pseuds/chrissy2254
Summary: Five times Beca met Chloe's eyes while they were singing and one time they didn't need a song.





	Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining

I.

The first time their eyes meet, Beca doesn't even know Chloe's name yet. They're in the shower stalls and Beca is trying her best not to stare and will away the other woman with the force of her mind, while the redhead confidentially proclaims 

“I'm not leaving here until you sing.” 

It takes Beca a second to realise the girl is being serious. She stands there, sighing exaggeratedly and looking around the shower stall like she was not in fact standing naked in front of an absolute stranger. Whose shower she had just invaded. 

Beca still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Whatever. Beca gave an almost inaudible huff. If she wanted to get rid of this girl, she didn't have any other choice but to play along. 

She adjusted her stance, wrapped her arms tighter around herself, and started to sing Titanium. Beca could hear in her own voice how uncomfortable this entire situation was for her and she sped up the lyrics. 

Her eyes were shifting, catching the ginger's, but never quite holding her gaze for more than a second.

Then, the other girl joins in and Beca's eyes were almost instantly glued to the brightly smiling redhead in front of her. Damn, she can sing. 

A shiver runs down her spine while she got lost in the other girl's intense blue eyes and Beca felt the irritation leave her body almost immediately. She slows down the song to its normal tempo and lets herself be whisked away by her partner's voice. It was intoxicating in a way she hadn't experienced before. 

Music had always played a major role in her life, but it had always been a solitary experience for her, making music. God, most people she'd known in her life didn't even know she could sing. 

But this girl – this stark naked stranger – harmonised with her in a way she only ever knew her laptop could.

Not long after, it was over, their voices fading into quiet echoes in the otherwise empty shower and Beca felt almost disappointed. The girl was still looking at her, her smile getting unbelievably wide, and Beca felt her own lips tug upward slightly. Light blue eyes stared at her excitedly and Beca could feel faint giddiness bubbling up in her. 

She'd never admit it out loud, but this was amazing. 

Her eyes shifted downward for a second and she remembered where she was. The embarrassment, tied with something else she didn't want to put a name to, crept up in her again and she averted her eyes from the naked redhead in front of her, biting her lip. 

“Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about... all of this.” The other girl must have noticed. Beca returned her gaze and nodded. “You should be”. Good job Mitchell, now it's even more awkward. But the ginger just smiled at her and nodded her head, as if to say 'thanks' and handed her the towel.

Then the dude showed up and their little 'moment' was over. The awkwardness finally caught up to the redhead and she excused herself from Beca's shower.

“See you at auditions!“

Beca stared after her. Now that she was alone again, she could finally think clearly. 

What the hell had just happened? 

She put the towel back to where it had been lying before, but not without glancing out of the stall to check that, this time, she was alone and no one else was gonna pop into her shower uninvited. 

Relieved, she turned back and turned the shower knob on. She held in for a moment, considering, and pushed it all the way to the right. 

 

II.

The second time it happens, Beca can't help the big smile that's on her face. She's rapping for god's sake and the girls finally caught up on the song and when she faces them and catches Chloe's eyes, their usual light blue is clouded, a darker shade in its place. 

“I can't get her out of my mind... I think about the girl all the time“ 

Chloe stares at her, and Beca stares right back. It's only an instance, but it feels like eternity. Just like the first time. Suddenly, they're alone in the crowd and all they see is each other.

Chloe harmonises with her and Beca gets that tingling sensation again. She feels content. Her redheaded friend looks so. Damn. Proud of her. And all the awkward embarrassed feelings she had from starting to sing with no one apparently recognising the song leave the smaller woman's body and she's belting out the lyrics, voice dripping with confidence. 

And it feels good. Just like the first time in the shower. (Just that this time, they're dressed.)

 

Chloe is right beside her when they get told they lost the riff-off regardless. She's also right next to her when Aubrey tells them to leave and shuts down Beca's excitement. Telling her how impressed she had been when she had surged forward and started singing. 

She winks at Beca. Which, really, isn't anything new for the DJ anymore, but still. The sensation she gets from it comes close to the tingling their duets evoke in her. 

Had someone told Beca she'd end up singing a capella with a bunch of girls in an empty swimming pool only a few months ago, she would've scoffed, telling them yeah, as if. 

 

III.

They're all looking at her expectantly. Aubrey had handed her the pitch pipe – figuratively speaking, there was no way she'd actually touch the thing after where it had landed – and had handed over the reigns along with it. 

Aubrey chooses the song and Beca nods to herself. You've got this. This is what you wanted all along, now you get to choose the arrangement. 

Her dark eyes meet bright blue ones. 

“Chloe, you okay to take the lead?“

The redhead nods and gives a quiet “yeah“. Beca tries to remember how the song starts and begins with the melody. The girls join in one after another and she gives Chloe a short sign. The ginger catches on and starts the lyrics. 

And once again they keep staring at each other. At first, to stay on pitch, then, just for the feeling. For a second, the DJ forgets there's eight other girls with them. All there is for Beca in this moment is this bubbly, over-enthusiastic girl who changed Beca's life the day she burst into the freshman's shower. 

“She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day“

That's it. Beca joins in with Just a Dream and the smile on her face couldn't be any wider. Chloe stares back at her with the same excitement. They can all feel that what they're creating here is magical. A harmony. A sound. 

And yet, even when Beca tears her eyes from Chloe to grin at Aubrey, who has caught on the song Beca threw into the mix, Beca can't help but glance back at the redhead. It's like she's glued to her, gravitating towards her whenever she opens her mouth to sing. 

This isn't the just the first time Beca Mitchell has had anything closely resembling to a group of female friends. This is also the first time she felt herself falling in love.

IV.

They had their first major fight today. Sure, they had fought in the past, but Beca didn't really wanna think about what might have been the outcome if the bear trap hadn't stopped her and she hadn't had her little emotional breakdown.

Now, they're all sitting around a campfire, roasting marshmallows, and talking about the future. 

And that's when Chloe starts to sing. And not just any song, but the one that pretty much started this entire thing for Beca. Excluding the Titanium-incident, that is. The small DJ didn't like sharing that with anyone, not even with the girls that were pretty much her family. (Even if most of them probably knew from jokes and hints Chloe had made throughout the years.) That moment two years ago was just too… intimate to be shared. It was between Chloe and her. 

The moment the magic had started, even if she wouldn't be caught dead admitting that out loud. 

Beca smiles and continues with the second line of the lyrics. The other girls join them. 

“And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?“

That's when their glances really meet. It's been a while since Beca felt this tingle when singing with Chloe. It had been a stressful few weeks for all of them, their 'sound' lost. 

And there had been less casual singing as well. Beca had missed that. At parties – or just in their living room – trying out songs with Chloe to come up with new sets for the Bellas. 

She had missed the harmony the most. The calm, yet giddy feeling she got whenever they locked eyes. Chloe's were shining in the warm light of the fire, the blue swallowed by the flames, nearly matching her hair colour. 

The song was over sooner than Beca would've liked. Her eyes wandered over the girls, her family, and tentatively, she looked back to Chloe. 

It was funny how embarrassed she was to get caught staring the moment they weren't singing anymore. Sometimes, Beca wished she were as confident as in these moments in her everyday life. Maybe she wouldn't chicken out every time she so much as thought the words 'Chloe' and 'love' in the same sentence. She felt the smile creep up on her anyway.

“Did we just find our sound?“

Chloe nodded at her, returning her smile.

“I think we did.“

And Beca knew that everything was going to be alright.

 

V.

Beca stood behind the stage, her heart pounding in her ears. She could barely hear DJ Khaled's voice, trying her best to listen for her name being dropped. 

She was scared. This was the first time she was in this situation. Alone. She didn't have her girls with her. Her family. Chloe. 

The redhead would squeeze her hand, smile at her, and tell her they were gonna be awesome. Beca smiled at the thought. She'd be out there waiting for her. They all would.

“Beca Mitchell!“

That was it. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

She was greeted by applause and immediately caught the girls' eyes. They were right there, in the front row. By her side the whole journey.

She lingers a moment, taking in their smiles and encouraging gestures. 

Then she sings. Beca sings and lets her eyes roam across the row of her friends. She stops at the very end and locks her gaze onto Chloe. She looks beautiful tonight and her smile is so full of pride that Beca feels like she's a freshman in college again.

And all the anxiety leaves her body. She feels herself smile and she belts out the lyrics confidently as she boldly walks off the stage and reaches out for her family, motioning them to come join her. They're hesitating for a moment, but then they're there with her.

The most important people in her life, right beside her. 

She reaches for Chloe's hand, who is singing with her now, and right then and there, Beca wouldn't exchange this moment for anything. 

She has shared so much with this girl over the past years. A shower. A house. A bed. And so many songs and stolen glances just between the two of them that Beca stopped counting. 

She just knows she'll always seek out a pair of shining, bright blue eyes when she sings. And they will surely meet hers, full of adoration and assurance, giving her the boost in confidence she needs. 

It's the moment Beca knows she's screwed. She had tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach whenever this happened over the years, but she had failed miserably. 

They only got worse.

It was useless trying to deny it these days. She wasn't in college anymore. She was a grown woman. 

Who was head over heals for Chloe Beale. It had crept up on her, just like the girl herself had. 

The crowd erupts in cheers once it is over and after a bright smile of disbelief towards the happy masses, Beca turns around.

And leaps right into Chloe's waiting arms.

 

VI.

“Chloe!”

They don't need to make music with their mouths to find each others gaze this time. Their hearts are doing the singing when Chloe meets her eyes. They're backstage, Beca just finished performing for Khaled, and she is striding towards Chloe, confidence burning in her dark blue orbs. 

Chloe looks at her, slight confusion written across her face like she hadn’t expected Beca to come follow her back here. The brunette's heart is beating hard in her chest, but she knows it's her last chance and, damn it, she won't let this pass her by. 

Then Chloe is in front of her and Beca feels her own hands reach out. She feels like she has blacked out. Her head is buzzing and then, everything she feels, everything she tastes, is Chloe.

Their lips meet and Beca wants to scream. Chloe's lips are so soft. She feels like she's in heaven. 

But Chloe doesn't respond. She's frozen and when Beca notices, her heart sinks and she starts to draw back.

Chloe chases after her, her hand finding its way into Beca's hair, pulling her closer and then she's kissing her back in earnest. If Beca felt like she died and went to heaven the moment their lips met, now she's feeling like she's transcended into the best kind of hell. 

Beca presses closer, moving Chloe backwards till she hit the wall. Chloe's grip tightens around her neck and she raises her leg, pushing Beca closer to her and the smaller woman can't help but groan into the kiss. 

It takes a second for Beca to notice that the lightheadedness she's feeling doesn't solely stem from the kiss, but from her brain needing oxygen. Desperately. Reluctantly, she breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath. She looks up to Chloe, shyly. The redhead's eyes are shining darkly in the dim light. They're both breathing heavily and Beca can't help but grin like a little girl on Christmas. 

“Wow.“

They're still wrapped around each other tightly and Beca has never felt this content not doing anything but existing. 

“You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that.“

“Oh, are you sure about that?“, Chloe rest her forehead against Beca's. “Mh-hm“, she laughs softly before nipping at Chloe's lips again. This time, it's Chloe who initiates the kiss, her tongue begging for entrance not long after their lips meet and Beca is happy to oblige. 

Beca feels a hand sneak up the back of her shirt, scratching lightly across the exposed skin it finds there and she can't help but gasp into the kiss, pulling Chloe even closer to her. She can't even tell were either of their bodies star, let alone end. 

They barely hear the steps coming towards them, but they certainly notice the yelp sounding from their right as one of the crew people covers her eyes, apologising profusely and walks quickly back to were she came from. They split and Beca feels the blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Their eyes meet and they both start to laugh. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private.“

Beca couldn't agree any faster. 

As Chloe interlaces their fingers and gives her hand a small tug, Beca can't help but think how lucky she was.


End file.
